Immortality: The Search For Death
by beautifulxliar
Summary: When nothing other than "the button" kills immortals, each immortal keeps their button in a very special place. The button allows for a painless exit of this world. With nothing left to live for, Edward decides that it's finally time to use the button. However, his button is gone. Will he find a reason to live? Or will he find the button before he gets that chance?


**_A/N:_** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

 _ **Warning:**_

 _This story will contain mentions of suicide and some sex. Read at your own risk._

* * *

 _Preface_

I sigh and flip through the channels once more before giving up. Television was such an interesting concept back when it was invented. Now, I find the shows boring. I've had enough drama for a lifetime, I chuckle to myself at this thought. Throughout my lifetimes, I've found that nothing beats the thrill of real life. These trashy shows show nothing about real life. Everything is made up, scripted for the sake of entertainment.

I turn the television off and get up from my chair. Being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure, I may be young and beautiful, stuck forever in the prime of my life. But, everyone I have ever loved has died on me. I have more money than I know what to do with. I have no family and no friends. Over the last hundred years, I have fallen into a sort of depression. I would imagine something like this is fairly common, but I'm not really sure.

My mind wanders back to the button. I was promised when I became immortal that I would be able to end my life whenever I wanted. Easily and painlessly. Just by pushing the button. At first, I thought he was crazy. I had everything I wanted, why would I ever want to push the button. But, as time wore on, I found myself thinking about it more and more.

I stared out over the land behind my home. I had come to own quite a bit of property during my time. With nothing else to do, I spent a lot of time working and saving my money. At first, I thought it would be so amazing when I was finally rich. But, as it turns out, even money gets old after you have had it for a while.

I picture the button in my mind. I wonder what it would be like to press it. To leave this world. Of course, for as long as I have lived, I still have no clue about what happens after leaving this Earth. I don't know if there is a heaven or a hell. Or if a monster like me would end up in either. Or maybe ghosts are real, and I'll be forced to come back to the Earth. Or maybe I'll be reincarnated.

I'm not sure, but I think I am finally ready to press the button and find out what comes after this. I walk slowly up the stairs, preparing myself to end my life.

When I get to my bedroom, I open the closet, pulling out the box that I had kept the button in since I got it. Ah the magical button. The thing I was given as the "easy out" back when I was turned. It seemed like something that I would never be ready to use. However, here I am, many years later, ready to press the button and take myself off of this Earth.

I found so many things interesting when I first started living past everyone else. But then things became such a drag, always having to move around and never being able to stay in one place. People would quickly catch on to the fact that I didn't age. So I could never stay somewhere for more than 10 years. I have travelled the world so many times. But lately, I find pleasure in nothing.

 _A depressed vampire._ I laugh to myself at the though.

I open the box and stare at the emptiness of the inside of the box. This can't be. The button is definitely supposed to be in the box. I close the box quickly, and then open it again. There's still nothing.

Where could I have put it? And how long ago did I lose it? How could I possibly have lost it?

I slide down onto the couch, completely lost at the idea of no longer having a button that will painlessly take me out of this world. Nothing else that I know of will allow me to painlessly end my life. Hell, nothing else that I know of will even kill me.

This is going to be a horrible day.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _This is just a little idea. Hopefully it'll become something. Thanks for reading!_

 _Let me know what you think!_

 _xx_


End file.
